1. Field
The present invention is related to an information processing apparatus that automatically and sequentially displays graphical user interfaces (GUIs) of a plurality of programs and a non-transitory recording medium in which the programs are stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, information processing apparatuses represented by personal computers and electronic devices, such as multi-function printers (MFPs), printers, and copiers, have GUIs. With such typical information processing apparatuses, there is a need for sequentially executing a plurality of application programs and sequentially display the GUI screens corresponding to the application programs.
In such a case, usually a separate control program is used to sequentially execute the application programs (first method according to the related art). Alternatively, the first application program executed among the plurality of application programs may execute the other application programs (second method according to the related art).
In the case of the first method according to the related art, the user must manually execute the control program. Since the control program operates independently until the last application program is executed, resources are consumed by the control program.
In the case of the second method according to the related art, the GUI screen of the first executed application program and the GUI screens of the other application programs are displayed in parallel. When the GUI screen of the first executed application program is closed while other application programs are executed, the first executed application program cannot be terminated by the user operating the GUI screen of the first application program. Therefore, the GUI screen of the first executed application program must be displayed until the last executed application program is terminated.